The Unmasked Kitsune
by DrunkenDragon
Summary: What would the world be like if Naruto was actually competent and was just pretending to be a failure in the Academy?   Powerful/Slightly Dark Naruto.   Sakura/Ino/Kiba bashing. This is our first fanfic so advice welcome. Rated M for language and violence
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This will be the start of many author notes J Hi i'm WineMaster. I am just one of the people of DrunkenDragon. The others are DragonLord and Blind Ninja. This is our first fanfic so we would appreciate no negative flames. This fanfic is rated 'M' for violence and language. Also we may put important information in the author notes, so it may be in your best interests to pay attention to them. We also accept questions, and if you want to ask one of us individually, just type the name of the one you want to ask in the subject line of the pm. Well that's all for now so come deeper into the mind of DrunkenDragon and we hope you enjoy **"The Unmasked Kitsune"**

***Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto…Kishimoto does…for now. This isn't done for profit…yada yada yada…its all for fun. You guys know the shtick… ***

***Prologue***

***Naruto – 4 Years Old***

He had been wandering for hours now. The evil old lady had kicked him out of the orphanage screaming, "If you come back here, demon scum, I will finish what the Fourth started!" He didn't care, she always hated him. He was used to it though, he never had many friends. Little Naruto, had always been aware of the glares he received. He had thought it might be from his torn clothing, but there wasn't much he could do about that. Naruto thought he looked pretty good, he didn't see why people would look at him like that seeing he had lived in an orphanage. The spiky haired blonde thought he looked surprisingly like the Fourth Hokage, with his blue eyes, slightly rounded face and blonde spiky hair, but realized that had to be just a coincidence.

After a few hours of wandering around the village, he walked off into a small back alley and found a box to sleep in for the night. He sighed and prayed to Kami it wouldn't rain tonight, before curling up on the cold ground and drifting off to sleep. A few hours later, Naruto awoke to shouts of, "Where's the demon?" "Its evil must be purged of this village!" "Kill the demon!" and other phrases that were drowned out in the chaos. 'It's another one THOSE groups,' Naruto thought worried. Groups like this one had been coming after him since he was two and they always would attack and hurt him, calling him demon-scum and a freak. Naruto looked for a way out, but the alley had not way out. He was cornered. The only hope he had would be that they wouldn't be able to find him hiding in the little box. If they didn't know where he was, they would just leave him alone and go away, right?

"There he is!" someone shouted. As soon as it was said, all of Naruto's hopes for escape were shattered on the spot. He got up and tried to run, only to reach a brick wall. He cowered as the mob got closer, covering his head with his arms, still the crowd was shouting out for his death. "I didn't do anything!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. He was frantic, this group was even larger than normal and he knew they would all get there turn to attack him. "Shut up demon! Scum like you doesn't deserve to even be alive!" one of them yelled out as they started to punch and kick the terrified boy. The child was forced to go through beatings, cuts, burns and everything imaginable. Just when everything started to go black for Naruto, he heard a powerful voice ring out. "HOW DARE YOU ALL! THIS BOY HAS DONE YOU NO HARM! ANBU take these… "people" …to Ibiki and tell him he has no restrictions." Everyone in the mob paled when they heard those words, knowing the implications behind them.

"He is hurt badly," the voice said more gently, "Get him to the hospital, and don't leave until you see he is treated properly." Naruto heard all this just before he fell unconscious.

Naruto awoke looking at the bare white ceiling of a hospital room. 'Why do people treat me like I'm some kind of monster? I haven't done anything to them. It's not fair!' Naruto began to cry at first it was just tears but it turned into him bawling.

After awhile, he was able to calm himself down. 'I'll just show them that I'm not a monster, everyone will look up to me as a hero.' Naruto began to wipe his face clear of moisture when the door opened and someone walked in.

"Hokage-jiji!" Naruto quickly finished wiping his eyes and faked a yawn. "What's up?" Naruto didn't want the Hokage to see he was crying.

'_Was the boy crying before I got here? No matter, however I'm glad to see the ANBU that I left to watch over his hospitalization were able to get the doctors to perform correct treatment.'_ Sarutobi though "How are you feeling Naruto?"

"I feel fine gramps, stop worrying," Naruto said with a fake smile. "What was up with those people last night though? I got the feeling they didn't want my autograph."

'Is he trying to play off what happened to him last night? No matter I'll see how he is doing.' "How are you doing Naruto?"

"Ohh, I'm doing just find jiji." He put on a fake smile.

The Hokage sighed. "Naruto, I know what happened. You don't have to hide your feelings from me."

Naruto's smile faded and he lowered his head so the Hokage couldn't see his eyes. "Why do the villagers hate me? I've never done anything to them." His voice began to crack as he spoke. Soon afterwards he was crying.

Sarutobi walked over to Naruto with a sad expression. He stood there for a few moments until Naruto started crying uncontrollably and he latched on to the Third. He held him there until Naruto had calmed down a bit.

"Jiji, will you train me to be a shinobi?" Naruto asked as he eventually calmed down. "The people respect them, and would never attack them. Please Hokage-jiji?"

Sarutobi smiled but said, "Not yet Naruto, you are still too young to be a shinobi." Seeing Naruto's disappointment, he quickly added "Don't worry, you will be in the Academy in just a few years."

'_I will make them see me as me, _Naruto thought. _They won't be mean when they see I'm not a monster. If you won't train me, then I will train myself and become even stronger. I'll train hard, to show everyone!' _That was his last thought as he fell asleep dreaming of what was to come.

Sarutobi gently laid Naruto back on the bed after he had fallen asleep he would come by to check on him later.

Early the next morning, The Hokage went to visit the hospital he walked up to Naruto's room and opened the door. Inside, he found Naruto fast asleep. Sarutobi smiled, _I guess I'll visit him later on then._ As soon as he left though, Naruto got up and started doing pushups. He started counting quietly to himself, "One, two, three, four…"

_One day, they will look up to me. __Dattebayo._

**A/N:** Well, that wraps up the prologue. How will Naruto be in a few years? Good luck guessing. We will try to post the next chapter soon. But until then, DrunkenDragon OUT!


	2. Chapter 1: Kitsune's Awakening

**A/N: Hello world. My name is the Blind Ninja. We hope you don't mind the delay in chapters, but it took Drunken Dragon awhile to get everything in gear. He made sure things were perfect for our first major chapter. This chapter will be the intro to our story. As a heads up, Sasuke will not be an arrogant bastard like in most fanfics. Be prepared for Naruto's epicness. Here is the first chapter of "The Unmasked Kitsune"**

"Naruto" – Person Speaking

'_Naruto'_ – Person Thinking

Naruto – Jutsu

***** Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. (If we did, Naruto wouldn't be an idiot and Sasuke would be slapped…repeatedly) *****

**Chapter 1: Kitsune's Awakening**

***** Naruto Age: 12 *** Day Before Final Exam *****

"All right class, I have one more announcement to make before you're dismissed," the chūnin sensei of that class, Umino Iruka, said. Iruka was a young man with a scar on the bridge of his nose. He was the teacher at the Academy for shinobi. His class had reached the end of their final year and would soon find out if they were fit to be ninja.

"Tomorrow is the last day in this academy for most of you, but for some of you, you may have to repeat," he says as he looks at the troublemaker of the class, Uzumaki Naruto. No one saw Iruka look straight at him, but one person knew exactly who he was talking about. The very person he was mentioning. Naruto was acting like he was sleeping but really he just had his head down and eyes closed thinking about the other times he failed the final test.

"Naruto, wake up," Iruka yelled at him, using the Big Head no Jutsu to try to wake him up so he could pay attention.

"Huh? What? Uhh… I wasn't sleeping," Naruto nervously told his sensei. Iruka just sighed at the statement of Naruto's, wishing he would just pay attention for once.

'_How can Iruka honestly think I was sleeping…? Well whatever. Soon this will be over…' _the blonde boy thought annoyed.

"Well class, that's all for today. You're all dismissed." As soon as he said that the whole class got up and ran out the room, eager to get home and play. '_Haha. So young and energetic. I wish I was still that young,'_ he thought as he prepared for the final test he would give the kids tomorrow.

***** Time Skip *****

The next morning, the sun shined through the Naruto's window, waking him up. _'Damn sun, always waking me up,' _he thought as he looked at his calendar wondering what day it was. His eyes widened when he realized today was the day of the genin exam. He jumped out of bed so he could quickly get ready. He decided to eat breakfast before getting dressed, so he went into the kitchen. Looking through all the food he had, he decided to pick between red bean soup and ramen. After a tough minute of thought about what to eat, he settled on ramen. He pulled out his favorite flavor – Miso – and began to prepare it. After he ate, he started getting dressed. He put on his signature orange jumpsuit and goggles. _'God I hate this outfit,'_ he thought annoyed. _'It's only for a little longer. Maybe after graduation I can get some money to buy something new.'_ After he was dressed, with the thought of a new wardrobe on his mind he headed towards the academy ready to pass the final test this time.

By the time he got to the academy, he realized he was the only one there, so he decided to go ahead and walk to the classroom and wait for the others. _'Damn you sun for waking me up so early!' _A few feet away from turning the corner of the corridor, he heard someone's footsteps coming his way from around the corner. He got a little nervous, because if it was one of the teachers, they might try to beat him up, like they used to when he was little, or report him to the Hokage, because the, "Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja in Training," might be up to another one of his pranks. As he started getting closer to turning the corner he prepared himself to run, just in case. As he turned the corner he realized it was only Iruka, but he didn't have time to move out of the way and he bumped into him.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei," the blonde said rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed way with his signature fox-like smile.

"It's ok Naruto. Just try to watch were you are going next time," Iruka said. A question suddenly came to Iruka. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei?"

"Why am I never a target of your pranks? I have been meaning to ask you for awhile now, but the other teachers get pranked all the time and you leave me alone," the scarred chunin asked the young boy.

"Do you know why I prank people, Iruka-sensei?" the blonde asked simply.

Having never put any real thought to that, the man shook his head.

"It's so that people will notice me. I can't stand the looks the villagers give me…but when I pull those pranks…they look at me without the glares…" said the young boy, his voice breaking slightly towards the end.

'_Kami, how can this village treat a little boy like this?'_ Iruka thought angrily. _'I wasn't always the best, but at least I never treated him like that.'_ "Naruto, after the test, do you want to get some ramen? I will take you to Ichiraku's." The teacher said with a smile.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, rushing forward and hugging the man.

'_He really is a good kid,'_ Iruka thought smiling as he watched Naruto run down the hall. _'I really hope he passes this year…he would be an excellent shinobi.'_

Naruto rushed down the hall and ducked into his classroom. _'God that was close. If that had been anyone but Iruka-sensei…'_ The young boy thought with a shudder.

An hour later, the class was abuzz with all of the students preparing of the exams. Naruto looked around the room and saw the usual class activates. He saw most of the class looked nervous about the upcoming test, but there were a few that didn't look bothered. Nara Shikamaru, a lazy kid with dark hair that looked a bit like a pineapple, was asleep next to his friend Akimichi Choji. Choji, a slightly chubby kid, was eating a bag of chips. Looking over, he saw the pink haired banshee and her rival Yamanaka Ino sitting on either side of Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura, aka the pink banshee, was screaming about how Sasuke would be hers, while Ino was saying that he would be hers. Sasuke looked extremely annoyed about who was sitting next to him and the screaming they were doing. Naruto also noticed cotton balls sticking out of his ears. He looked around the class at a few others but didn't name them. Rolling his eyes he saw the rest of the class looked nervous. Tsubaki Mizuki, his other teacher, a silver haired young man, was sitting, waiting a bit impatiently.

Iruka was trying to calm the class down with little success. Finally he got tired of all of the yelling and did a few hand signs. After getting a quick dose of his special Big Head no Jutsu, all of the students calmed down to hear the teachers explain the test.

"Alright class," Iruka said to the now quiet class. "There are three parts to the exam. First, there is a written test to see if you learned anything these long few years. Next, a small taijutsu tournament, and finally a basic ninjutsu test."

"Let's begin the written test," Mizuki said with a smirk. _'It's finally time to start the first phase of my plan.'_ No one noticed when teacher did a quick hand sign before handing the blonde his copy of the test.

Naruto looked at the test in front of him. _'Who was the Shodaime Hokage? What was the Sandaime Hokage's 'nickname'? These are a bit easy, but I guess they have just lowered the standards this year,'_ the blonde thought.

'_He has no idea,'_ the silver haired teacher thought excitedly.

An hour later, after all the tests have been completed, the students all headed outside to the taijutsu training area.

"Alright class," Mizuki said. "Now we shall being the taijutsu part of the exam. It is in a tournament style, but you can still pass even if you lose the fight. All you must do is show that you can defend yourself."

The first few fights were uneventful, but eventually Naruto was called to fight.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba, please come into the ring," Mizuki said with a smirk. Other than Sasuke, Kiba was the best taijutsu student in the class. He knew Naruto wouldn't be able to handle himself against the boy.

"Hahaha you're putting me against the dobe?" the dog boy laughed loudly. "I won't even break a sweat!"

"Let's just start," Naruto said, acting nervous. He knew that Kiba was little more than a brawler and could easily be beaten by a few simple throws. Everyone was so focused on the start of the fight; they again missed Mizuki making quick hand signs.

"Hajime!"

*** ****Evil Author Style: Scene Change no Jutsu**** ***

Iruka looked over the tests a bit bored. Almost all of the students got the answers right. They were easy questions anyway; name the four Hokage, what is the first technique you learned in the Academy, ect. When he got to Naruto's paper, he couldn't believe his eyes. Every answer was either incomplete or completely wrong. It made him sad but he had to give the boy a zero.

*** ****Evil Author Style: Return To the Plot no Jutsu**** ***

Kiba was the first to make a move. He rushed down the blonde expecting to be able to end it fast. He was the fastest of the Academy students and knew he could get in close to Naruto before he even had a chance to put up a guard. To his surprise, Naruto did raise a guard, but it was raised too high. Kiba's attack continued on undeterred and hit the blonde head on. A quick follow up kick sent the blonde tumbling out of the ring.

"Winner, Kiba Inuzuka," Mizuki said with a slight smile. The teacher was having a hard time keeping back his laughter. He watched as the students congratulated the young Inuzuka and sneered and mocked the young jinchuriki.

'_What the hell! I could have sworn my guard was in the right place, how did he slip past my guard?'_ the blonde thought, internally raging.

Sasuke came over to Naruto with his arms crossed and eyebrows were raised, "What was that Naruto?" he asked quietly. Currently Sasuke's two most loyal fan girls were currently in the ring, giving him a slight reprieve. They were currently shouting about how Sasuke was going to see how much better they were than the other. In fact, Sasuke didn't like either of them that much, he simply tolerated them. "I know we worked together on your taijutsu. That block was way off." He continued his whisper.

Naruto shook his head and replied with signing. _'We did. I don't really know what happened.' _ Sasuke was surprised at the way he responded but quickly understood. They had discovered that Naruto had been sabotaged by several teachers, this was nothing new.

Currently Ino and Sakura's match had turned into a schoolyard catfight. They were actually getting a few catcalls, mainly from Kiba but a few others as well. The girls gave the catcallers a harsh glare and turned back to the scuffle. Mizuki had to go and pull them off each other. He then told them that since they didn't fight by the rules they were both disqualified from the tournament. Which means the next fighter for that round got a bye.

The pink Banshee and Ino glared at each other as they walked over to Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura stopped glaring at Ino to glare at Naruto. "Naruto-baka! Why are you bothering Sasuke-kun? You're not cool enough to even talk to him!" she shouted.

"Ouch," Sasuke commented. "At least he's better than the two of you," he muttered under his breath.

Sakura heard what he said, but got it mixed up in her head. "See, even Sasuke thinks me and Ino-pig are better than you. I don't even know why you like me. I will never understand."

Sasuke shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Naruto. Naruto met his gaze and chuckled to himself. "Jeez, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. Hey d-"

"NO NARUTO! I WILL NOT GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU! You are a total and complete loser."

It got quiet in the yard, everyone turned towards the pink banshee to see what she was screaming at. Upon seeing Naruto as the target everyone turned away. At the farthest edge of the group away from Naruto two people sighed. Hyüga Hinata looked over at Naruto and sighed again. Sakura was so mean to him but she was too timid to do anything about it.

Standing next to the Hyüga heir was Kojin Rosuta, she was the same height as the girl standing next to her with jet black hair that fell below her shoulders which she kept in a tight braid. She wore beige ninja shorts that stopped just above her knees. She wore a black tank-top; the sleeves went and stopped mid-forearm.

"Man, is she really laying in to him," Tachi said. He and Fukumi, Rosuta's two friends, were also watching Sakura's put down of Naruto. Tachi wore long black pants that cut off around his ankles. He also had a tight dark blue muscle shirt with metal plates on the shoulders, standard black shinobi sandals, and metal plates on his forearms. His hair was black and was naturally spiky; that he kept it in a ponytail. His most distinguishing feature was the black katana that was strapped to his back.

"That she is Tachi," Fukumi responded. "The question is why does he accept such treatment from her when it is quite obvious she doesn't like him." Fukumi wore a black jacket with a red t-shirt. His pants were black as well and he wore black shinobi sandals on his feet. Fukumi's hair was also black but unlike Tachi, his was straight, shoulder length and had reddish streaks in it which grew to about the base of his skull.

"Man I don't know," Tachi replied. "Although, I do hope she stops screaming soon. That voice seriously kills my ears."

Fukumi smiled, "Indeed it does."

"Poor Naruto," Rosuta said with a sad expression. Her two friends looked in her direction. Tachi raised an eyebrow.

"You know how he really feels about sympathy," Tachi stated. "You said yourself you know how much he really hates it behind that mask of his."

"I know I just can't help it." Tachi sighed while Fukumi shook his head. Both boys knew of their friend's crush they even tried to get her to act on it but she refused. They even tried to force her into it one time, but somehow, on reasons they weren't entirely sure about, Rosuta escaped her confession.

"Will Kengou Tachi and Okugi Fukumi please step up for your match." Iruka called out trying to draw peoples' attention away from the screaming fest.

"Iruka-sensei?" Fukumi called out.

"Yes Fukumi."

"I forfeit." Iruka sighed at that.

"Ahh, come on Fukumi why didn't you want to fight me?" Tachi asked with a knowing smile.

"We both know, you're better at taijutsu than I am. There is no point."

"Maybe you would have gotten lucky."

Fukumi snorted. "We both know my luck sucks. In fact I'd say Naruto has the best luck out of anyone."

"Why do you figure that?"

"Well one time I passed Naruto on the street and not five steps past him I heard him shout about finding a wallet on the ground."

"Was it yours?"

"No."

"How much was in it?"

"Two-thousand ryo."

Tachi's jaw drooped and Rosuta's eyes widened. "You're telling me Naruto found 2000 ryo randomly?" Tachi hissed in astonishment.

"Yes."

"Well damn. I guess he does have better luck."

Rosuta continued to watch Naruto after learning about his apparent luck. The scream fest was still going on and Naruto's smile dimmed little by little as her screams went on and he scrunched his eyes closed at the insult.

"I'll be going now Sakura-san," Naruto stated in a dead voice once she was finished. That was the first time he had dropped the chan suffix from her name. However no one really heard as they were partially deaf from Sakura's rant. And with that Naruto walked away toward the tree swing in the schoolyard.

"That was a little…harsh, Sakura," Ino stated. "How did you know he was even going to ask you on a date? He didn't even get out two words of his question out before you interrupted him."

"Whatever, Ino-pig." Breathing hard from her insults as she hadn't stopped to take a breath in at least two minutes. She immediately started swooning over Sasuke again, Ino matching her every step of the way. Sasuke shaking his head in wonder, continued to watch the fights and trying to figure out why he was so special that just about every girl in class liked him to the point of total obsession.

Mizuki grinned, he had to bite his tongue to hold his laughter. _'After that put down he will be even more desperate to pass the exam and more likely to fall into my trap. His stupid schoolyard crush is helping me succeed.'_

The rest of the matches were a bit more exciting, but only to the level that could be expected from watching children fight. The most exciting was when Tachi fought Sasuke in the finals. That match lasted a good five minutes before Sasuke was able to force Tachi out of the ring with a two handed thrust to the chest. Sasuke won the tournament, giving him the title "Rookie of the Year."

Finally it was time for the ninjutsu exam. The students were back in the classroom now and being called up to take the exam one by one. They were called up and asked to perform a Kawarimi no Jutsu, a Henge no Jutsu, and Bushin no Jutsu.

"Aburame Shino," Iruka called out. It continued like this for a little over an hour before Naruto's name was finally called.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called. Naruto walked forward confidently. He had mastered the Kawarimi and the Henge years ago, but he never had the chakra control for the Bushin. That was until recently. A few weeks ago he finally got his chakra control down to the point he could create three perfect Bushins.

"You know the drill, Naruto. Kawarimi, Henge, and three Bushin," Iruka said with an encouraging smile.

Naruto completed the first two jutsus perfectly by transforming into Iruka and then switching places with him. Finally it came time for him to do the Bushin no Jutsu. Just before he used the technique, though, he noticed a slight ripple. He brushed it off and continued the technique. Suddenly, he heard laughter from the class behind him. Looking down, he saw a half-made, pale, dead looking clone, like he used to make. He was confused because he was sure he had used the right amount of chakra but decided to go with it for now. Ignoring the looks and laughter from his fellow classmates, he went back to his seat and sat down.

"Ok," Iruka said to the class. "We will now read off who graduated. Shino Aburame…" Iruka continued down the list, only skipping a name or two. Finally he got to the end of the list but didn't call Naruto's name. The blonde in question hung his head; he had failed the test again.

"Ok, you all are dismissed," Mizuki said. "Be sure to be here in a week for the team selections. Oh, and Naruto?"

"Yes, Mizuki-sensei?"

"Can you stay after class? I want to talk to you."

The class ran out, collecting their new headbands from Iruka, and showed their new headbands to their parents. Naruto looked down dejectedly, watching all of the happy families leaving with the kids. After everyone had left, Naruto walked over to Mizuki.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mizuki-sensei?" the boy asked.

"Yes Naruto. I just wanted to compliment you on how well you did this time around. I'm sure you will do better next year," Mizuki said with a fake smile on his face. "Too bad that Iruka didn't allow you to take the make-up exam."

"Make-up exam?" Naruto asked, faking confusion. _'Ok he is trying to get me to do something. One, there is no such thing as a make-up exam, and two; Iruka-sensei would have told me if there was. Let's see what this idiot wants.'_

"Yes," Mizuki said confidently. "All you have to do is sneak into the Hokage Building and 'steal' the scroll on the third floor. You have to sneak into the third floor of the Hokage Building and take the scroll in the room at the end of the hall." _'The demon brat will steal the scroll and then I kill him and take it.'_ Mizuki thought with a smirk.

'_So THAT'S what he wants! The only scroll in that room is the Forbidden Scroll!'_ the blonde thought, schooling his expression to not show the shock he was feeling. _'He is trying to trick me into stealing the Forbidden Scroll!'_

"Ok Mizuki-sensei!" the blonde said with false enthusiasm. "I will go tonight."

"Great," said Mizuki. "Meet me in the woods just north of Konoha after you get it."

"Ok," said Naruto as he ran off. _'How stupid does that guy think I am?'_

Around sunset Iruka stopped by Naruto's apartment, which was in one of the poorest areas of Konoha. _'How can he live like this,' _Iruka thought with disgust. He stopped at Naruto's apartment door and knocked. He waited a few moments and was about to knock again when the door opened.

"Oh, Naruto how are you? I'm here to take you to Ichiraku's." Iruka said cheerfully. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder…. And it went right through him. Then Naruto puffed into smoke. Iruka jumped back pulling a kunai and shouted "Show yourself!"

"Calm down Iruka-sensei," Naruto said walking around the corner. "It was just a Bushin."

"Naruto?" Iruka asked dropping his guard a little how did you answer the door with a Bushin?"

"Oh, I didn't." Iruka raised an eyebrow. "I open my door with a string when I have unexpected visitors."

Iruka sighed and shook his head. How could people still try and beat up Naruto after all these years. You would think people would have let go of their anger by now. "Well come on, I'm treating you to ramen tonight." Naruto's face lit up at the mention of his favorite food and he rush out, dragging Iruka behind him.

***** Time Skip *****

Later that night, Naruto ran silently through the woods with the Forbidden Scroll on his back. Taking the scroll had been had been surprisingly easy. He made a quick mental note to tell the Hokage that he needed to up the security after this little incident.

'_Well, I have two hours before Mizuki-teme is supposed to get here. I might as well take a look at this scroll.'_ The blue-eyed boy thought as he pulled the scroll open. _'__Tage Kage Bushin no Jutsu__? This may help with my __Bushin__ problems. Hmm…interesting. The knowledge gaining abilities might come in handy.'_

Two hours later, Naruto put the scroll away and prepared to fight the traitorous teacher. He had learned the Kage Bushin and looked over a few of the other techniques. Suddenly, he sensed someone coming. He prepared himself to attack but was surprised when it was Iruka who came out of the bushes.

Thinking quickly, he put his fake smile on and said, "Hey Iruka-sensei. I did it! I passed the make-up test!"

"What on earth are you talking about, Naruto?" Iruka was furious at the boy, but after hearing that, he was at a loss for what to do.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I was able to steal this scroll, I could still become a genin," Naruto said, hoping that Mizuki would show soon so that he could get this over with.

As if on cue, Mizuki suddenly landed on a tree branch near the pair.

'_What is that fool, Iruka, doing here?'_ Mizuki thought gritting his teeth. _'I'm going to have to take him out with the demon brat.'_

"Congratulations Naruto," the silver haired teacher said. "Now give me the scroll so we can be done with this."

"Don't listen to him, Naruto. There is no make-up test! He is simply trying to use you to get the scroll!" Iruka yelled frantically.

"Oh, I already knew that Iruka-sensei," Naruto said coldly. Both Iruka and Mizuki stared at the boy. He had never spoken to ANYONE like that. "I already knew that this teme was after the scroll. I just needed proof to make sure he wouldn't try to lie his way out of it."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter, demon-brat!" Mizuki said getting mad. "Soon you and Iruka will be dead and I will leave with the scroll and head to Kumo, I'm sure they'd pay a good price for it. But before you die, would you like to know why the village hates you so much?"

"No! Mizuki, you know it's forbidden!"

"Shut up, you fool! The reason is Naruto, is that the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon that attacked and killed hundreds of civilians and shinobi, was sealed into YOU! The Fourth Hokage used you as a prison to hold the damn beast! He turned you into a Jinchuriki, a demon weapon! But the civilians are convinced that you are the demon and the shinobi hate you for the people the demon killed! And they will NEVER accept you!" Mizuki said.

Naruto was completely shocked, the person he looked up to the most sealed the most powerful of the nine demons inside of him to make him a weapon. Naruto was so shocked at the revelation that he failed to notice the Fuma Shuriken flying at him until Iruka pushed him out of the way. Looking over to see Iruka impaled by the giant shuriken, Naruto became enraged. He rushed after Mizuki.

Mizuki saw the young boy rushing at him and made the biggest mistake of his life: he underestimated the "Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja (in training)." He tried to block what seemed to be a simple hook, but before he could, he felt his legs swept out from underneath him. Surprised by the leg sweep he didn't see, he lowered his guard and the hook hit him dead in the jaw, sending him flying back ten feet.

'_What the hell? How can an Academy student hit that damn hard!'_ Mizuki thought as he got back up. He looked around and couldn't find the blonde anywhere. "Alright kid, you got a lucky shot. But now I'm beat you in one hit."

"No Mizuki-teme. I will beat you with one hit," said the boy's voice, but it seemed to becoming from everywhere at once. Mizuki looked around wildly, looking for the source of the blonde boy's voice.

"Futon: Senpuu Tama!" Naruto's voice yelled out. A powerful gust of wind shot out of the trees making Mizuki's eyes go wide as he barely dodged in time. He rushed into the area the wind blast had come from, only to find there was nothing there.

"It ends here, traitor," the blonde's voice rang out again. The sheer coldness of the voice along with a bit of Killer Intent was enough to make Mizuki's skin crawl.

"Tage Kage Bushin no Jutsu," Naruto's voice yelled out. Suddenly, the entire area was covered in Naruto's. Then, as if by an unheard signal, all of them rushed forward and attacked the shocked traitor. Mizuki didn't stand a chance against the army of jumpsuit wearing kids and was quickly defeated.

A bit later, Naruto was carrying Iruka back to the village.

"Na-Naruto?" Iruka asked weakly.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto replied.

"He-he-here," Iruka said holding something out to the boy. Naruto looked down and saw that Iruka had a Leaf Shinobi headband in his hand.

Seeing the blonde's shock, he explained that Naruto deserved it for not only stopping Mizuki, but for also being able to trick the traitor into revealing himself. Finally getting to the hospital, Iruka said that he was proud of the boy.

Naruto walked home in a daze.

'_FINALLY I'M A SHINOBI,'_ the blonde thought excitedly. _'Now this stupid act can end…'_ he thought with a smirk.

***** Jutsu Library *****

**Jutsu:**

Big Head no Jutsu: Big Head Technique. D-Rank Ninjutsu. Makes the user's head expand to four times normal size. Used to scare students into obeying.

Kawarimi no Jutsu: Body Switch Technique. E-Rank Ninjutsu. Used to switch places with a nearby object to avoid serious injury.

Henge no Jutsu: Transformation Technique. E-Rank Ninjutsu. Used to transform into anyone else. Can be used for espionage.

Bushin no Jutsu: Replication Technique. E-Rank Ninjutsu. Used to create fake, phantom like clones of the user. They cannot fight, but are good for distractions.

Tage Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Multi Shadow Replication Technique. A-Rank Kinjutsu. Creates hundreds to thousands, depending on the user's chakra limits, of Shadow Replications. Splits the user's chakra equally among the Replications. A more advanced version of Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Futon: Senpuu Tama: Wind Style: Whirlwind Bullet. C-Rank Wind Ninjutsu. The user fires a compressed bullet of air from their hands at the target.

***** Author Note *****

**Well, how was that readers? Yes there will be Sakura bashing. There will also be Kiba bashing and Ino bashing but the Ino bashing dies down eventually. Yes, Sasuke and Naruto are friends but they don't show it. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you read and still don't like, deal with it. If not I'll come to your house and teabag you in your sleep. Next chapter will explain Naruto's strength and how he got to this point. There will also be a brief meeting with the Kyuubi no Yoko. But, that's all for this chapter. See you all next time. Oh, and by the way…you all owe me a cookie. Blind Ninja signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's your favorite author: DragonLord! The other two aren't that important are they? Hahaha just kidding (though Blindy is a bit quiet, isn't he?). All three of us worked hard to bring you this new chapter of (drum roll please) "The Unmasked Kitsune". Naruto really showed off some serious skill and power back there, didn't he? Don't worry; we don't plan to make him too strong. He will seem over powered for a bit, but that is only because his enemies underestimate him for a while. And as a heads up, this is a very OC orientated fic. You saw them last chapter, but do you remember them? If you don't, they will be back soon. Don't worry; for those of you that can't keep up with all of the OC madness, we will have Character Pages, every once and a while. **

*****Disclaimer: We here at DrunkenDragon would like to remind the world that we don't own Naruto…we own several Naruto manga but that's not enough apparently*****

**Responding to some fan reviews:**

**l****ightningblade49**: Don't worry, Sasuke won't go emo or anything. The Ino bashing won't be major, but it will be there. She was mostly just feeling bad for Naruto in the last chapter. And Mizuki didn't use genjutsu because he didn't think he would need it to beat an Academy student.

**Drac 3 ull know who i iz**: Thanks man. We are trying to be descriptive. We are trying to make this one of the best fanfics there is. And the jutsu library will be updated whenever new techniques are used in the fic.

"Believe it!" – Talking

'_God I hate this mask'_ – Thinking

"**It's annoying"** – Demon Talking

'_**If he doesn't stop soon…'**_ – Demon Thinking

Evil Author Style: Story Beginning no Jutsu – Jutsu

***Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed* **

Naruto woke up to the sound of someone knocking at his door. He briefly remembered the events of last night and realized he was going to have to talk about it now. Groaning to himself, he got out up and walked over to the door. It opened to reveal an ANBU with a tiger styled mask standing there, waiting impatiently.

"The Hokage requests your presence in his office," he stated coldly. As soon as his message had been delivered, he vanished in a whirl of wind and leaves.

'_Another one of my many admirers,'_ the blonde thought sarcastically. He quickly went around grabbing his gear and getting dressed. Once he had his clothes on and gear ready, he headed out to see the Hokage. Rather than take the main roads and have to deal with morning traffic and the villagers, he chose to stick to the rooftops. It didn't take him long to get to the Hokage Mansion. As he walked in, he avoided the glares he received from the secretaries and walked straight into the Hokage's office.

"You called for me, Hokage-jiji?" Naruto asked as he entered the office. He looked around the office and saw Iruka standing off to the side of the room. Iruka had bandages covering a good portion of his body. "Hey, Iruka-sensei," he said brightly, trying to ignore how beat up his sensei looked.

"Good morning, Naruto," Iruka said warmly. He was still sore from the previous night, but that was easily over shadowed by how proud of the young boy he was. It's not every day an Academy student is able to beat a fully fledged, traitorous Chunin

"Did you sleep well after last night's events, Naruto?" the Hokage asked calmly.

"Of course I did," Naruto said just as calmly. "It would take more than just that traitorous swine to disturb me," the blonde stated coldly, remembering Mizuki attacking his father-figure.

Iruka was shocked. He had never seen Naruto hold still for more than ten seconds, let alone speak that coldly to anyone. He was having a hard time believing that this was Naruto. Then he remembered the events of last night and found it a bit easier to believe.

"Naruto, would you care to explain how you were able to beat Mizuki? Even with the Kinjutsu you took, you still should have had a difficult time defeating him," the elderly Kage asked.

"It's simple, jiji. He underestimated me. He thought I would be easy to beat, and let his guard down," the blue-eyed boy stated simply.

"Then who taught you that fighting style?" Iruka asked curiously. "That isn't the Academy style, and I have never seen it before."

"It's simple Iruka-sensei. I taught myself…"

*** ****Evil Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu*******

***Naruto – Age 5***

Naruto was just completing his daily workout. It consisted of two hundred pushups, a hundred fifty sit-ups, and a mile run around the village. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had heard the other day. He had been practicing stealth, when he overheard two chunin talking about something called the "shinobi library." The idea that there could be an entire library of shinobi information was too tempting for the boy. He soon found where it was and decided to go check it out.

"Get out!" As soon as the blonde entered the building, the attendant at the front desk yelled at him to get out. "Scum like you is not allowed in here."

"But I just wanted to look at some scrolls…" he started to say.

"De – I mean kids, are not allowed in this library. Come back when you are a shinobi. As if the council would ever let THAT happen." The middle aged women said the last part under her breath. "Leave now or I will call the ANBU."

Naruto ran out of the building, upset that he couldn't learn how to be a shinobi. After he left though, he remembered seeing the hours the library was open. Quickly making up his mind on what he would do, he went to his apartment to prepare.

Later that night, Naruto crept silently across the rooftops to the library. When he arrived, he saw that there were only two chunin on guard duty.

'_Too easy,'_ he thought to himself as he snuck past the guards. He quietly made his way to the basic section of the library. Finding a few titles like "Shinobi Basics," "Beginners Stealth Tactics," and "Chakra Control for Dummies," he sat down to read.

An hour or so later, he was still reading. He was so focused on the scroll that he didn't hear the guards making their rounds.

"Hey! Who's there?" the chunin yelled as he saw Naruto sitting there reading. It was too dark for him to see who it was exactly, but no one was supposed to be in the library at this time of night.

'_Busted,'_ Naruto thought. Scrambling to grab the scrolls, he ran towards from the guards. Sliding in between the guards' legs and ducking in between the shelves, he made it out without being caught, but he could still hear the guards behind him. Hoping he would lose them he hid in the woods by the Uchiha district.

"Dang it!" a young voice suddenly rang out. Curious, Naruto went to see what it was.

After wandering around for a few minutes, he found a small clearing that looked like a training ground. Standing in the middle, there was a boy about the blonde's age. He had dark hair and wore the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back of his jacket. He seemed to be practicing hand signs.

"…monkey…boar…horse…tiger! Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," the boy yelled holding a hand to his mouth. Naruto waited for a moment before realizing nothing was happening.

"Dang it! What am I doing wrong?" the boy yelled to no one.

"Perhaps you aren't using enough chakra," Naruto said, stepping out of the bush.

"Who's there?" the young Uchiha ask, startled. "You are trespassing on Uchiha property."

"Sorry," the young blonde replied. "I was out on a late night stroll and heard you. I hadn't realized this was Uchiha property."

"Whatever," the boy replied. "What were you saying earlier though, something about not using enough chakra?"

"Ninjutsu, such as your fireball, require chakra to work," Naruto said, thinking back to what he read earlier that night at the library. "If you don't use enough chakra, the jutsu won't work."

"I already know that," the dark haired boy stated slightly irritated. "I know I'm using enough chakra."

"Then maybe it's your chakra control?" If that is off, it won't work either," Naruto said pulling out a scroll. "Here Study this and see if it helps." The blonde turned to walk away after tossing the scroll to the raven haired boy.

"Wait. I can't just take this," the boy said, "Where do you live so I can return it."

"Just bring it to the library," the blonde said as he walked away.

*******Evil Author Style: Flashback Release*******

"And that is howI first started training," Naruto told the two older shinobi. He had left out the part about meeting Sasuke, but they still got the main idea.

"While I am disappointed you would steal, I am very impressed by your ingenuity. You show promise Naruto," the old man said with pride evident in his voice. "Out of curiosity, what level would you rate yourself?"

"To be honest, Hokage-jiji, I don't know. I have never had anything to gauge my strength against," Naruto stated calmly.

Tell us some of your skills, Naruto," Iruka said curiously. He was sure the blonde would love to boast.

"Well, I know three or four wind ninjutsu and two or three water ninjutsu. I have moderate speed and strength. I have studied many taijutsu styles and can dispel most genjutsu," Naruto said, being purposefully vague. He may trust them, but he knew no shinobi gave away all their secrets.

"Do you have any questions about what Mizuki said to you in the forest?" the Hokage asked calmly.

"What is there to ask?" the boy said bitterly. "All that he basically said was that my hero condemned me to hold the most powerful demon in the world and instead of treating me like a hero for holding the damn thing, they hate me for it."

"Naruto, the Yondaime would never do that. He did what he had to for the vill-" the old man started.

"For the village!" the blonde interrupted angrily. "Yeah, for the village. Sacrifice the baby, take him from his parents, and turn him into a weapon to protect the village…" His voice started to crack a little at the end of his last statement.

"Naruto! Don't talk that way about the Fourth Hokage! He was a great man!" Iruka yelled at the small boy.

"Calm down, Iruka. Naruto is entitled to his opinion, as is everyone." the elderly Kage said trying to calm the two shinobi down. "But, please allow me to explain some things Mizuki didn't know."

Naruto grunted in response but didn't say anything against it.

The Hokage sat for a moment gathering his thoughts trying to figure out a way to placate Naruto and not reveal the secret he kept. "Well, for starters, the Yondaime didn't take you from your parents. Your parents loved you and knew that what he asked for was for the good of the village. Unfortunately, during the attack, they died as well and if you had been with them you would have died too. Also, he didn't turn you into a weapon. You are still Naruto, not a weapon. And finally, Jinchuriki means 'Power of Human Sacrifice,' not the sacrifice of the targets, but the sacrifice of the person doing the sealing."

"Wait…that means…" Naruto said hesitantly. _'That means I wasn't abandoned! I'm not a monster, I'm not a weapon.'_

"You can still prove to the people that you are you, Naruto," Sarutobi said calmly, aware of the boy's internal struggles. "You can still be a hero, and the Hokage."

Running forward, Naruto hugged the old man. "Thank you, Hokage-jiji. Thank you for telling me. I feel much better now. Anything else?" His attitude doing a complete 180 after hearing his trusted adoptive grandfather's words.

"That is all, Naruto. You make your village proud," the elderly Kage said with a smile glad he was able to change Naruto's point of view.

"Naruto, would you like to go and get some at Ichiraku's?" Iruka asked as Naruto was leaving.

"Later Iruka," the blonde said with a sly smile, "I have some things I need to take care of first."

After Naruto had left, Iruka looked at the Hokage. "He is going to be incredibly powerful, isn't he?" Iruka paused for a moment. "And what could he possibly have to do that's more important than ramen?"

"I believe he will be and I don't know what he could be doing. Hopefully something non-prank related."

"And you already knew about all of that?"

"I know more than you think," Sarutobi said with a sly smile.

***Evil Author Style: Scene Change*******

Naruto quickly made his way to the shinobi part of the village, avoiding the civilians as much as possible. He had a lot on his mind and the last thing he needed was the villagers getting on his case. Although on a plus side, he now knew why they all hated him.

'_Need to clear my head…some training should do it,'_ the blonde thought, sneaking out to Training Field Three. Walking past the three posts that were always there, he headed out into the forest.

A few hours later, the blonde was meditating after completing his regular training routine. _'The old man said the fox was sealed into me,' _he thought. _'I wonder if I can reach it.'_ Diving deeper into the meditation, he heard something odd.

Drip…drip…drip…

'_Water?'_ he thought confused. _'I'm nowhere near the stream…what am I hearing?'_ The boy opened his eyes, and what he saw shocked him. He appeared to be in a giant sewer. _'Where am I?'_ He thought, getting to his feet. It was a dark corridor, with water on the floor and many smaller passages that connected to it. _'Is…is this my mind? …if so, this place is a DUMP! I thought it would be at least a little more organized.'_

"Let's see what I can find in here," he said to no one. Deciding which was to go on an impulse, he started walking. The sound of dripping water seemed to echo off the walls, making it impossible to tell where it was coming from. He continued walking for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, before he came to a large chamber. There were large bars that stretched across the room, and reached up to the ceiling.

Naruto carefully made his way across the room to the large bars. Looking closer, he saw what looked like a seal over where he guessed the locking mechanism would go. He reached up to get a better look at the seal, but had a sudden feeling that it would be a bad idea to move it.

As soon as he pulled his hand back, a large crimson eye opened inside the "cage."

"**Why did you stop, boy? Go ahead, remove the seal**," a deep, growling voice said, coming from inside the cage. The Kyuubi had been waiting to meet his jailor for some time now, and expected many different reactions from the blonde. The one he got wasn't one of them.

"Are you a Cyclops?" the boy asked loudly.

"**I am the…Wait, wha-**" the fox started to say, but was cut off by the boy.

"Because I thought I only had the fur ball trapped in my. I really don't think I have room for Cyclopes too." Naruto said irritated.

"**How dare you call me a Cyclops!**" the Kyuubi roared, opening its other eye. "**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! The most powerful of all the nine Bijuu and I will not be spoken like this to by a CHILD!**"

"So you ARE the Kyuubi," the blonde said growing serious. "I just wanted to see the monster that killed my parents and got his ass sealed into me."

"**Insolent child! How dare you mock m-**"

"Yeah, yeah, pipe down fur ball. You are trapped in me and I don't plan on letting you out any time soon." As soon as Naruto said that, the unexpected happened. The great, evil Kyuubi no Kitsune…started…laughing? It started laughing at him.

"**You have guts, kid! I like that. Anyone who can stand up to me has my respect**," the fox said. The Kyuubi was actually surprised. He had just finished going through the kid's memories and couldn't believe what he had seen. '_**They attacked the boy, believing he was me? And the shinobi let it happen out of spite from my rampage? That's low. Even demons have most honor and sense than that…**_'

"So what?" the boy asked warily.

"**How about a deal, kit?**" Kyuubi asked the boy.

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked, getting on guard. "I'm not letting you out."

"**I wasn't asking for that**," the demon stated calmly. "**Simply that we create a simple connection. We would be able to communicate without you having to come here and you would be able to draw on my power when you need it.**"

"Yeah, yeah, sounds great and all, but what's the catch?" Naruto said. It sounded like a good deal, but the fox hadn't mentioned what HE wanted.

"**Simple. You give me a bit more room to move around**," Kyuubi stated simply.

"HELL NO!" Naruto yelled. "No way am I going to let you out!"

"**Calm down!**" the Kyuubi said firmly. "**I don't want out; I want you to change this sewer to something a bit nicer. Just a change in scenery**.** Seriously this sewer is depressing. This is your mind for Kami's sake, clean up. Well…there is someone I want you to defeat, but you are nowhere near his level. So that won't have to happen any time soon.**"

"Who?" Naruto asked confused.

"**No one you need to worry about right now**," the Kyuubi explained. "**Because as I said, you are nowhere near his level, so that will have to wait.**" '_**The kid doesn't need to worry about Mandara yet.**_'

"O-ok then," Naruto said a bit shakily. "So what do I have to do to create this…connection?"

Suddenly, a giant claw extended out of the cage and touched Naruto's forehead. A bright flash of red light blinded the boy for a second.

"**There, kit**," the Kyuubi said. "**That's all there is to it.**"

"Ok…thanks Kyuubi…" Naruto said a bit nervous. "Now how do I get out of here?"

"**I can send you out**," the demon said. A red light surrounded Naruto and the sewer started to fade. "**Oh! And by the way, my real name is Kurama…**"

*****Jutsu Library*****

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu – Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball. C-Rank Fire Ninjutsu. The user breathes in and blows out a large fireball at the target.

*****Author Note*****

**How was that for a chapter? Now I know that a lot of you are wondering why the Kyuubi is so chill and blah blah blah… But to quote Blindy: "don't like it, don't read it" To be honest, Naruto and Kurama will be friends (slightly) in this fic. If you want more, wait until the next chapter! Next chapter, though, will be team selections and everything up to the bell test. **

**Ohh! I am posting a poll. We were thinking of adding a miniseries called: Naruto's Dreams. Just a yes/no kinda thing. They are funny, pointless and odd. **

**Well that's all for this chapter, read, review, subscribe, you know the deal.**

**DragonLord is out. PEACE! (dances away)  
><strong> 


	4. Chapter 3: Enter Team 7

**A/N: What's up guys? WineMaster here. First off, sorry this chapter was so late. Next, thank you for the reviews we got. We liked and appreciated them all. Well then, back to matters on the chapters. Chapter 2 if you were wondering could be considered, but kind of important, filler. This chapter will be continuing with the plot, so enjoy the next installment of, "The Unmasked Kitsune."**

**(Mini author note from DragonLord: "HI EVERYONE! WE LOVE YOU ALL!")**

**lightningblade49:** Mizuki didn't use a powerful genjutsu. He used a simple False Surroundings technique. Naruto still isn't that good at detecting genjutsu. Naruto will be able to use the Kyuubi's chakra more, but not all the time. And the pairing is secret!

**SimFlyer:** Thanks for the review! Always happy to receive a nice review from a reader! (To those who don't know, Sim here writes Harry Potter fanfics. So check him out when you have the time.)

"Hello world" – Talking

'I hate the world' – Thinking

"**You and me both"** – Demon Talking

Evil Author Style: Begin the Story no Jutsu – Jutsu

**Chapter 3: Enter Team 7**

Sunlight peeked through the blinds and landed on a sleeping Naruto. Eventually, the morning light reached his eyes and woke the blonde.

'_Damn sunlight!_' Naruto thought irritated. He sat up, realizing that sunlight was probably the only enemy he would never be strong enough to beat. He looked over at his clock and saw that he still had two hours before the teams would be announced. He could have gone back to sleep, but wanted to see a few of his friends at the Academy.

"Finally I can stop wearing that retarded jumpsuit," the blonde said to himself as he walked over to his wardrobe. He quickly got out his preferred outfit; a navy blue muscle shirt and black shinobi pants. '_Now for my gear,_' the blonde thought as he tied his headband around his forehead. He wrapped his weapon holster around his right leg and strapped on his black shinobi sandals. After the "standard" gear was ready, he got his more unique equipment. He pulled on black, finger-less gloves. The gloves were padded on the palms and had metal plates on the back. Then he pulled out his coat. It was a trench coat that cut off, just below his knees that had a red spiral design on the back. After putting a few scrolls in the coats pockets, he left, heading to the Academy.

'_Let's see how my classmates like the '_new_' me_,' Naruto thought with a smirk.

"**Well it looks better than that horrible jumpsuit,"** Kurama said inside the blonde's head. **"It's not screaming 'Please kill me."**

'_Yeah, yeah. Anything else you wana add, Kura?_" Naruto sent back.

"**Nope,"** Kurama said amused. **"Just saying that it's better."**

"Ok. Time to go."

He made his way to the Academy, ignoring the glares and confused looks he was getting from the villagers. When he got there, he made his way to class, ignoring the parents whispering about the "demon".

"What do you think you are doing here, dobe?" A loud voice asked as Naruto entered the classroom. "Only people who passed the test are supposed to be here." Naruto turned to see Kiba standing behind him, smirking. "And we all know you were too stupid to pass."

"Check the headband, mutt," Naruto said coldly, walking away. His cold tone shocked many people, because many people had never heard him talk like that to anyone. What unnerved Kiba the most though was the blonde's eyes, they were colder than ice. "I have graduated, so I am supposed to be here."

"So the teachers finally got tired of looking at your ugly face every day, baka?" a shrill voice screeched at him as he walked to his seat. "They probably passed you to get rid of you!"

"Sakura," Naruto said coldly. Sakura noticed the cold voice, but also noticed he didn't call her –chan. "Shut up. Your voice is giving me a headache."

Walking past the now speechless girl, he calmly looked around the room for his friends. He saw Shikamaru sleeping off in a corner and decided to mess with him a bit. He walked over and rapped the sleeping boy on his head. Shikamaru looked up and gave the blonde a half-hearted glare.

"So you actually passed, Naruto?" he asked tiredly. "Iruka-sensei let you retake the test, or something?"

"Something like that," Naruto said with a smile. Noticing that the pineapple haired boy had already gone back to sleep, Naruto looked around the room. Kiba was looking on top of the world, trying to show off to the girls in the class. Ino and Sakura, who had recovered from her initial shock, were in their usual "Sasuke" argument. Choji was walking over to him and Shikamaru with his ever present bag of chips.

"Hey, Naruto," Choji said, munching his chips. "Glad to see they let you pass this year."

"Thanks, Choji," Naruto said with a smile. "How about lunch at Ichiraku's after the team selection?"

"Sounds great, Naruto," the husky boy said as he sat down.

"See ya later, Choji," Naruto said, walking away.

"NARUTO!" Turning around, Naruto saw Tachi running over to talk to him. "Why didn't you tell me you graduated?" Tachi yelled at him. "I thought I was gona end up without my best friend on my team!"

"If he is your best friend, then what am I?" Fukumi's calm voice said from beside them. Both boys jumped slightly because neither had felt him get close.

"Damn, Fukumi!" Tachi yelled in mock anger. "Don't sneak up on us like that. And you are my best friend, too. I have lots of best friends!"

"That includes me, too, right?" Rosuta asked in an amused tone, as she walked over to the three boys. She immediately noticed Naruto's different outfit and realized that he was finally going to show the real him.

"Of course, Rosuta! We are all best friends here, right?" Tachi said.

"Right."

"Right!"

"Of course." The other three in the group responded.

At that moment, Sasuke walked in. He quickly made it to his seat, ignoring his fangirls. When he saw Naruto, with a Leaf headband, he couldn't help but smile slightly. Contrary to what most people believed, the two were actually friends in a way. When one, or the other, needed to blow off some steam, they would spar and train together. Naruto had actually been the one to help him when his clan had been destroyed…

* **Evil Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu** *

** **5 Years Ago** **

Sasuke was sitting alone outside of his house. His brother's massacre had happened only a week before. He was angry but most of all, he felt alone and sad.

"Hey, Sasuke," said a voice from behind him. He turned to see Naruto standing there, leaning against a tree.

"Just leave, dobe," Sasuke said coldly.

"I just came to see if you were ok," Naruto said with concern in his voice.

"I said 'Leave'!" Sasuke roared at him. When the blonde didn't budge, he threw himself at the blonde in a fit of rage.

Blocking the raging boy, Naruto tried to calm him down but Sasuke was too angry to calm down any time soon. The enraged boy threw a hook to the jaw at the blonde, but Naruto caught it and flipped Sasuke back.

Sasuke landed hard before springing back to his feet and using his favorite jutsu: Katon: Gokakyu.

Surprised that the raven haired boy would taking things that far, Naruto quickly preformed a series of hand signs and called out: Suiton: Suiijnheki. A torrent of water came out of Naruto's mouth and formed a shield in front of him. As the two jutsus collided, the entire field was covered in steam. Naruto was waiting for the steam to clear when Sasuke burst through the steam and tried to kick Naruto in the face. Naruto quickly ducked out of the way, only to feel Sasuke land on his back, and ram him into the ground. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ankle and threw him.

Sasuke picked himself up and ran at the blonde. He went for a sweep kick to Naruto's shins, but the blonde blocked the attack with his foot, before jumping back. Starting to get tired, Sasuke ran at Naruto, ducking under the blonde's punch; hit his friend full in the face.

Naruto went down hard and tasted blood from a busted lip. He looked up and saw Sasuke walking away towards his house.

"Seriously, Sasuke! You won't even let me around you to talk to you about it and try to help you?" Naruto yelled, spitting out a bit of blood. The statement made the young Uchiha stop in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I just don't want anyone near me right now. Let me ask you something," Sasuke said still not looking at his friend. "Do you remember my goal?"

Naruto had a look of puzzlement on his face but he knew the answer. "Yeah I do. It's to become even stronger than your brother."

"Not anymore," Sasuke said with the coldness of a glacier seeping out of his voice. "It is now to kill my brother."

When he said that, Naruto's eyes opened as wide as they could. "Wh-what?"

"I will become an avenger, and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me!" With that being said, the youngest living Uchiha took his leave into his house and slammed the door.

When Sasuke when inside, Naruto just stayed down there for a minute. When he finally got up, he went to the door of the Uchiha's home and just stood there. _'Does he not care about his friends anymore? Why did he attack me like that?'_ "Sasuke! If you can hear me, I will always be your friend no matter what you say or do" He yelled trying to help his friend. He got a feeling in his gut that was telling him he should look down. What he saw made him smile slightly, before he turned around and went home. The teardrops on the porch proved that his friend wasn't completely lost.

* Evil Author Style: Flashback Release *

Naruto smiled at the memory. Even in his friend's darkest hour, he still cared about him.

"Hey Naruuutooooo."

Naruto was snapped out of his memories when he heard Tachi calling his name and poking him in the face.

"Why are you poking me, Tachi?"

"Oh, now you respond," Tachi said with a grin. "I was doing that for a minute because you spaced out or something."

"He obviously had something on his mind, or he wouldn't have ignored you like that," Fukumi stated calmly, giving Naruto a calculating gaze.

"Sorry guys," Naruto said with his foxy grin. "Just thinking about the team selections. Don't worry about me."

"Well, while you were spacing, Iruka-sensei told the first five teams and said he would tell us the other five after a break," Tachi said.

"When is the break?" Naruto asked confused.

"Now," Rosuta said giggling.

Naruto looked around the room and noticed that only Tachi, Rosuta, Fukumi, himself, and Shikamaru, who was sleeping in the back, were the only ones still in the room.

"Let's go then," Naruto said. "I told Choji I would meet him at Ichiraku's for lunch."

As the group walked to the ramen stand, Kiba followed them and yelled out, "Hey dobe! I don't think that you should be here! There is no way you passed the test, so who did you steal that headband from?"

With a groan, Naruto turned to face the young Inuzuka. "Just shut up, Kiba. I don't have time for you today." He said in a voice that showed no emotion.

"What did you just say, baka?" Kiba said while clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

Naruto simply turned and started to walk away. "I said, I don't have time for your bullshit today. So just run along, mutt."

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, dobe!" Kiba growled. He put Akamaru down and whispered into the puppy's ear. "Don't turn your back on me, dobe." The boy said quietly. With that said, Kiba charged at the 'unsuspecting' blonde. Kiba was the fastest of all of the Academy students. He knew he could take out the blonde easily. Just before the attack hit, though, the impossible happened. With a speed that no one had even seen, Naruto caught the fist. _'Fast! How is he so-'_ Kiba thoughts were interrupted when Naruto started talking.

"I told you to back off!" Naruto said as he threw Kiba to the side.

'_How is he so strong? He was never this strong at the Academy!'_ the angered dog boy thought.

"Let's go guys," Naruto said walking away.

Kiba didn't know when to take a hint, charged back in. He was going to make Naruto pay, but was stopped by the sound of a drawn katana and kunai.

"He said back off," Tachi stated with his sword drawn halfway out of the scabbard. Rosuta, Fukumi, and Tachi put away their weapons and followed Naruto. Kiba was left standing in the street dumbfounded.

As the group walked away, Naruto muttered, "Thanks guys." He got warm smiles in response.

**Later**

Lunch had passed uneventfully and the rest of the genin were back in the classroom. Iruka finally got everyone settled.

"Ok class, let's get the rest of the team selections done, so you can meet your teams and sensei," Iruka said with a smile. "Ok, team six."

The entire class tensed waiting to see if it was them.

"Kengou Tachi." Said boy stood up feeling great and couldn't wait to see who his teammates would be.

"Okugi Fukumi." The dark boy stood up, only to be knocked back down when Tachi ran up to him and tackled him and gave him a noogie.

"…and Kojin Rosuta." The girl in question was a bit sad Naruto wasn't on her team, but was glad she was still with friends.

"Team seven will be: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…" Naruto's head hit the desk at the sound of his first team mate. The new team six felt sympathy for their blonde friend and gave him apathetic looks.

Sakura stood up to protest. "Iruka-sensei, why do I have to be paired up with the baka? He can't eve-"

"DON'T INSULT YOUR FELLOW LEAF SHINOBI!" Iruka interrupted using the Big Head no Jutsu. "They might save your life some day." Sakura looked away indignant. "Now, the final member is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Team eight will be: Hyüga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba," Iruka continued ignoring Sakura's cheers of joy.

Kiba grinned at his new teammates, mostly thinking about how hot Hinata was. Hinata sighed in resignation and Shino simply adjusted his dark glasses.

"Team nine is still an active team, so we will go to team ten. Team ten will be: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino."

There was some complaining about teams and some people were happy. Other young genin didn't seem to care.

"You sensei will arrive shor-" Iruka started. Suddenly, the door to the classroom open loudly and a large man stepped in. He was wearing a standard issue jonin vest with a short black muscle shirt and blue shinobi pants. His most distinguishing features were the scar on his left cheek and the two swords on his back.

"Team six! Front and center," he called out. The three friends quickly made their way to the front of the class. "Meet me at training ground 16 ASAP." With that he used a Shunshin no jutsu and was gone. Team six quickly ran out the door to the training field to meet there new sensei.

"So as I was saying, your sensei will be here shortly to pick you up," Iruka continued. "I just want to say I'm very proud of every one of you and hope you all succeed."

**Later**

As time went by, the new genin left with their jonin sensei to begin their ninja career… all except team seven. At first Sakura would pester Sasuke for a date which he wouldn't respond to. Naruto sat of in the corner of the room. As time went by however even Sakura began to quiet down.

"Where is our sensei?" Sakura asked loudly. "When he gets here I'll gut him for being so late!"

"You'll gut who for being late?" a man with tall, spiky white hair and his forehead protector covering his left eye said, just suddenly appearing as if out of nowhere.  
>"W-wh-who are you," Sakura said shaking and walking backwards slowly. Naruto and Sasuke just gave each other a little smirk when they saw the lower part of Sakura's clothes become slightly darker.<p>

"Well I'm the sensei of yours that your gonna gut."

"Wait you're our jonin sensei?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO LATE?" Sakura demanded, suddenly becoming mad after realizing that her sensei, who has made them wait in that classroom for a few hours, was standing in front of her.

"I was helping a little old lady take some groceries home but she had dementia and couldn't remember where she lived so we walked all over Konoha waiting for her to remember.

"That's no excuse for being late! You should have been here first. It's your duty as a sensei to put his students first."

"Actually a shinobi's main duties are to protect the citizens of Konoha, and help them if they need it. Don't you know the rules of the shinobi?"

"Of course I do. I read the whole handbook," Sakura said with confidence written all over her face.

"I see. Do you have your handbook with you?"

Sakura nodded and pulled it out for him to see.

"Hand it over for a sec."

Sakura handed it over to him and when he had a good grip on it, he tore it in half.

Naruto and Sasuke just raised a brow, while Sakura had different emotions displayed on her face.

"Why-WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHI…"

"Just shut up and all of you meet me at Training Ground 3 at 0700 hours. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you will just end up losing it by the time we are done." With that said he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Well that was rude of him," the banshee said, picking up the remains of her old handbook, "now I'll have to get a new one."

"I don't think you will," Naruto said making Sakura question why he said that. "It's simple. He is saying don't follow by all the rules. Only the ones he thinks are important."

"But why would that be?"

"I don't know. Now then I'm gonna go home and get some rest and I suggest you two do the same. We all might need some strength tomorrow."

Sasuke just nodded in agreement and they both left. Sakura was still kneeled on the floor picking up her handbook and wondering why her sensei would do that. When she finished picking up scraps of her book she just threw them in the trash and did as Naruto suggested.  
><strong>Next Day<strong>

Naruto woke up and got ready for his sensei's so called "survival test." He was about to skip breakfast like instructed when Iruka-sensei's voice echoed in his head. '_A smart shinobi always goes as prepared as possible. That means fully rested and fed if possible…_' Grabbing a quick breakfast, the blonde left to meet up with his team.

Naruto and Sasuke were at the training ground they were assigned to be at 30 minutes before they needed to. Sakura came 20 minutes late. With a couple hours passes their sensei finally showed up.

"Now then. The test is simple. Take these bells from me," he said whilst pulling out two bells.

'_Two bells? But there are three of u-…OH! That's what this is about,_' Naruto thought with a smirk. He looked over at Sasuke and gave a discrete signal to the dark haired boy. Sasuke nodded slightly and suddenly rushed forward and the man, holding a kunai.

The masked jonin easily stopped the attack and turned it on Sasuke, grab the Uchiha's hand and forcing it behind his head, still holding the sharp kunai.

"I didn't say to begin yet. Now listen, you have until noon to take them from me and I don't want any questions. The final thing I will say is: If you do not attack with the intent to kill, you never get even a single bell."

All three of the genins tensed waiting for him to begin their test. Two of them looked ready, while Sakura looked nervous.

'_This will be easier than I thought,'_ Kakashi thought with a mental sigh. _'And here I thought I might actually pass them.'_

"Hajime!"

**Jutsu Library:**

Shunshin no jutsu: D-rank Ninjutsu. Used to move the user at near imperceptible speeds to another location. The stat and stop are usually accompanied by a puff of smoke, but different affects can be used such as a swirl of leaves.

**A/N: Well that wraps that up. All the teams picked and a new, mysterious Jonin. Kakashi hasn't told them his name yet because he thinks they will fail. Also remember to vote for ****the mini-series we were thinking about doing called: Naruto's Dreams****. Until next time, read, review, tell your friends, and be evil. WineMaster is out. (Walks away when suddenly black lightning surrounds me for a couple seconds and when it subsides, WineMaster is gone.)**


	5. Message

**Hey everyone! It's your favorite writer DragonLord! Now, you are all probably wondering why Drunken Dragon has not been posting recently. Well, here is the deal: its summer, we have lives outside of this. But all of our stories will be going down soon… **

**Unmasked Kitsune: All three of us decided to take a break and work on solo projects for awhile. Unmasked Kitsune is still up and running, we are simply taking a break from it for awhile. It will be back updating soon, though.**

**Naruto the Creator: This is one of my personal projects. I have been having some fun ideas about it. This story will be taken down soon and it will come back up with a twin story. The Creator is going to be taken down in about a week for rewrites and edits.**

**Shadow Reaper: I'm sorry to the fans of this story, because in a week, it will be taken down permanently. I would also like to apologize. I did steal the first chapter from another story. Look up VFSnake's Emperor of the West story to find the original. It is one of the reasons this story is being taken down. Although this story will be gone, stay tuned for our three new stories. And to quote the Uchiha we all love to hate: "From here on out, it's all original"**

**My new twin story (literally the same story at the beginning, only Naruto gets help from two very different people and it changes many things) called Naruto the Beast. It will be the twin of Naruto the Creator, which will be also having some new changes and edits.**

**A Pokemon Fanfic by Blind Ninja. Times have changed. The world of Pokemon is more dangerous than ever with the rise of criminal organizations. How will two teens survive it all?**

**Another one by Blind Ninja and myself called Code Orochi. Basic plot: Orochimaru was framed, not twisted or evil. Sound Village is good. Naruto is saved and raised by Orochimaru-tou-san, Uncle Jiraiya, and Aunty Tsunade. How powerful will he become? And who framed Orochimaru? No pairings so far, and a few new original characters.**

**Finally, a fanfic by Wine Master. This was his summary: ****What if Konoha captured another Bijuu and claimed it their own? A war is stirring and the next generation is afraid. Except for Naruto. He is ready to prove is strength. For the "King"!**

**Well…that's all we have for you today. So…be bad, make bad choices, KILL EVERYONE and hug a puppy. This is Drunken Dragon signing out.**


	6. LAST UPDATE

**/AN:** Hey fans…We here at DrunkenDragon are very sorry to be telling you this…but all of our current stories are being abandoned. We are very sorry, but things have not been working out with our stories and we needed a new, fresh start. WineMaster and I (DragonLord) are starting a new account called Brothers of Darkness. This account will have our new story : Brothers of Twilight.

Basically, Naruto is taken out of Konoha by two Ronin cousins who have a unique and powerful bloodline (seriously, this is the most random idea I have ever come up with but its really cool.). They create mercenary group called Tasogare (Twilight).

To anyone who liked our old stories and feels they can continue them (AND DO THEM JUSTICE), contact us on our new channel and we will talk to you about adopting the stories.


End file.
